Wolf in the Fable
by Tsukiori
Summary: AU The patron of Daniel's expeditions requests a personal audience with him. Not only is Daniel shocked when the baron's intentions prove less than honorable, but Alexander also has a dark secret. One he is all too willing to share with Daniel. (Slight DubCon in places.)
1. Chapter 1

Herbert was unaccustomedly ill at ease when Daniel entered his office, straightening papers that were already in neat piles again and again. "Professor?" Daniel asked, when the plump man did nothing but stare at his face for several minutes.

He shook himself. "I am sorry, my boy. I was only lost in my thoughts. Do you remember our patron from the last expedition?"

Daniel did all too well, some sort of Prussian baron that had decided to dabble in archeology. An exceedingly tall man, with silver hair and a chilly gaze. Daniel could still remember the weight of those unnatural eyes upon him and had to repress a shudder.

"Vaguely. Baron von Brennenburg was it not?"

"He prefers Alexander, but yes. He seemed rather…taken by you."

Daniel started, surprised. There had been a small soiree before the expedition had left for Algeria. Of course the baron, being their chief patron, had been in attendance. The old man had not spoken a word to Daniel the entire evening, even when Herbert had introduced his promising protégée. Alexander's eyes had only darted to his face and then away, dismissive. Then they had returned to his face, a keen interest now dancing in them. Since he still had not spoken a word, Daniel had shifted from foot to foot before making his excuses and leaving. He did not have to look behind him to know that the baron had stared after.

"I had not noticed. His attitude towards me was rather cool, I had thought."

Herbert snorted and mumbled something about Daniel's naiveté.

"Is he pulling the funding, sir?"

"What? No. Well, he won't unless we give in to a small request of his."

"And that would be?"

Herbert sighed, the tips of his impressive mustaches seeming to droop. "You."

Which was how Daniel found himself in a carriage on his way to Brennenburg. His stomach was twisted up in knots, not only from the darkness that pressed against the walls outside, but also in trepidation of meeting the baron once again.

Herbert had not wanted to send him. Had vowed to go himself to give Alexander the reports he wanted, but Daniel had pointed out that they dearly needed the money for the next excavation season and Alexander had been very firm that it had to be Daniel and Daniel alone.

Herbert had given him the letter the baron had written and Daniel took it from his pocket and scanned the lines he knew by heart. The baron did not even know his name, only referring to him as "Herbert's boy". It went a long way to explain the air that had hung around Herbert as he saw Daniel off, like a worried father sending his impoverished daughter off to be married. Fairy-tales often began that way, didn't they? Then, remembering what horrors oft transpired in most fairy-tales, he firmly pushed the thought from his mind.

The carriage pulled into the castle's courtyard and Daniel stepped out of it, the hand he used to clutch the door shaking ever so slightly. Brennenburg loomed out of the darkness like something from every penny dreadful he had ever read. He gulped and took a step backwards, wanting to flee back into the carriage and request to be taken back to that small town they had passed. When his calf hit the step, the doors of the castle opened, casting a cheery glow upon the courtyard.

"Ah, there you are! Come in out of the cold. No, leave your luggage. The servants will attend to it."

Daniel was taken aback. The cheery man who was ushering him inside was nothing like the brooding man he had met in London!

"Thank you, my lord. I am sorry for the late hour of my-"

But the baron waved away his words. "Nonsense. It is my custom to be awake far later than this. Though I would have had you come earlier so that I might have had the pleasure of your company for dinner."

He smiled and it looked a thing practiced. It did not reach his eyes, which were flicking over Daniel's face as if searching for something.

"Actually, I have not yet supped…" He regretted saying it as soon as the baron's face clouded.

"That imbecile of a driver did not stop to give you dinner? I will have words with him on the morrow."

"Never mind it," Daniel quickly said. "My appetite is a small thing to begin with and I am glad I could reach you as soon as I could."

That brought a natural smile to the baron's thin lips. "Come with me to my study. I will have the servants bring up some tea for us and a small meal for you."

"Oh, I do not wish to-" The baron's hand found its way to the small of Daniel's back and propelled him up the stairs. "I mean thank you."

The meal was conducted in awkward silence. The baron never took his eyes from Daniel, watching each morsel intently as Daniel skewered it on his fork and brought it to his lips. Then the baron's hellish eyes would linger there upon his lips. When Daniel licked a bit of grease off his mouth there was a soft sound from his host; was it a growl or a moan? Daniel put down his utensils, his appetite abandoning him.

"Thank you for the meal, but I am afraid that I am rather fatigued. If I may retire to my rooms and we may discuss our business in the morning…"

A smile split the baron's face and Daniel was momentarily distracted by how white his teeth were. Were his canines the slightest bit too prominent? "I have been the victim of your country's tedious rules of courtesy and propriety more times than I care to recount. Of course the one time I would like inbred manners to compel an Englishman to stay longer by my side, I have found one that seems bereft of them."

"I do not mean to be rude, my lord, and am sorry if I offend, but I really am very…" A yawn interrupted him. He covered his mouth and hoped his blush was not apparent in the light of the flames.

The baron's smile widened more and yes, his canines were indeed prominent and slightly pointed. "Then I shall not keep you from your bed." He rose to his feet in a graceful motion. When Daniel tried to follow suit though, his knees buckled and he barely caught himself on the table in time. The baron's strong hands were on his shoulders. "Are you all right?" His breath tickled Daniel's ear. Daniel closed his eyes and tried to will the world to quit swaying.

"Sit back down. I shall summon the servants and make sure your room is in order."

Daniel nodded and rested his head upon his knees. Soon the baron was back and crouched by his side. "I am terribly sorry. It seems that your rooms will not be ready until the morrow. My sincerest apologies."

"Am I to sleep by your hearth then?" He could not keep the sarcasm from his voice and bit his lip. He was feeling more poorly then he had thought.

The baron chuckled, again puffs of air against his ear let Daniel know that the old man was too close once more. "I do not treat my honored guests so poorly. You will have my bed tonight." Daniel was pulled to his feet, weak protests falling from his lips.

The sheets felt cool against his heated flesh. He buried his face into the plump pillow and would have been asleep in seconds if the baron's deep voice had not roused him. "Do you Englishmen sleep in your clothes? Your manners have already been too boorish this evening."

"I cannot…" Daniel struggled against the sheets trying to pull his shirt off, forgetting he had to unbutton it first.

Warm, throaty laughter and then skillful hands were plucking at his garments, ridding him of them. The night air on his body felt good and he snuggled against the sheets once more. He had forgotten that he still had an audience until a calloused hand ran down his spine. "But where will you sleep?" He finally thought to ask. Silence met him. He had almost fallen asleep when he felt Alexander crawl over him. As he drifted off, he had the oddest impression that the baron was smelling his hair, his breath warm and wet against the back of Daniel's neck.

* * *

It was a nice dream Daniel had that night, a happy change from the nightmares that usually caused him to toss and turn and even awaken with a cry upon his lips. He dreamt he was in a glen somewhere, trees encircling it and a pregnant moon casting her glow upon all. He had felt safe, secure, maybe for the first time in his life. A creature rutted up behind him, crawling on its belly to press firmly against his back. Hot breath snuffled his hair and he smiled. There was no cause for alarm; the moon would not allow harm to come to him this night. So thinking, he turned and buried his face in soft fur. A muzzle moved across his forehead, sharp teeth skimming his flesh. Wolf, his sleepy mind supplied and he reached up and clutched the mane of silver fur and curled up tighter against it.

The sunlight that met his eyes when they finally fluttered open made him groan. He raised a hand to shield himself and thought very hard on pulling the blankets over his head and falling back asleep.

"Good morning." The voice was low and amused with the slightest hint of a growl underlying it. Daniel knew that voice. He frowned. He did not like the owner of that voice over much. He lowered his hand and let it rest over his chest. The sunlight was still harsh, but tolerable on his second attempt. He blinked away the tears that sprang up. "So sensitive," the voice tsked, a rough thumb scrubbed at his cheek. Daniel batted it away and moved as far to the edge of the bed as he could without falling off.

"Sir, why are you in bed with me?"

A flash of teeth and Daniel was reminded how sharp they were. There had been teeth in his dream last night as well… He pushed that thought firmly away. "Do you not remember last night? You were overly fatigued and I offered you my bed."

"Yes, I do remember that." His head ached. It was reminiscent of the one time he attempted to drink a spirit stronger than wine. But he had had no strong drink last night. "What is the time, my lord?"

"Half past ten."

"You let me sleep so late!"

Again, that disquieting smile and a soft chuckle. "You made entirely too pretty a picture to disturb."

Daniel flushed and pulled the blankets around himself more tightly. "I would like my clothes back."

"The servants have taken them to be cleaned."

"And you did not think to have them supply me with fresh ones from my luggage?"

"I did think on it." Long fingers played with a strand of Daniel's hair. Daniel grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Your manners are deplorable, my lord."

"I would prefer you to call me by my given name."

"Alexander, then." That seemed to please the baron, for he smiled as he stood to walk over to the armoire.

"I apologize for my servants' lack of forethought."

_And not for your own perversions?_Daniel thought bitterly.

Alexander pulled out a white shirt and held it out to him. "I can offer you this though. Unless you wish to walk to your rooms in the nude. I would not mind, but the halls do get chilly this time of year."

"You are a beast!"

That earned him a hearty laugh. He waved the shirt a bit, meaning for Daniel to rise from bed and take it. Daniel only watched him sullenly.

Alexander relented and walked back to the bed, his pace slow, swaggering slightly. He dropped the garment on Daniel's chest. "Thank you." Daniel threw it on and crawled out of the bed. He regretted it instantly for the floor was cold. Alexander's shirt fell almost mid-thigh on him. Not being a diminutive man, he was taken aback. He stole a glance over at Alexander as he pretended to be overly concerned with making sure of the buttons.

The baron was as unnaturally tall as Daniel had remembered from their previous meeting. Though his silver hair bespoke him to be of advanced years, his physique seemed to make a lie of his age. His shoulders were broad and his back straight, unbowed by the years. The chest that Daniel could see through the gap in his dressing gown also was not what one would expect from an old man; it was as muscled as a man twenty years his junior. Daniel realized his hands were frozen in place and he was staring at the baron. He blushed and turned away.

"You may admire me as much as you desire. I have nothing to be ashamed of. Do you think contrary?" He let the dressing gown fall from his shoulders and Daniel took a step back. His arms were tight cords of muscle; his whole frame was lean and the wealth of scars that decorated it lent him a deadly air. That body did not belong to an old gent of the aristocracy who spent his time on studies and philanthropy. It belonged to a man who was a hunter or a warrior. But these were no longer the times of knights or gladiators and as to how he could have become so scarred... Daniel was suddenly frightened.

"I think I shall find the guest chambers now." He put his hand on the door to open it, but Alexander moved faster than thought, placing his own palm flat upon it to hold it closed.

"I do not wish you to go like this. We were starting off so well."

"My lor- Alexander. I do not know what you speak of, but I do find you right on one point: this castle is indeed chill. I would like to find my wardrobe and get more properly attired for the day."

Alexander did not relent though. Instead he leaned over Daniel and nuzzled the soft hairs of his temple. The baron's heat, his very scent, were most overpowering. It reminded Daniel too much of his dream, of the creature he had shared his slumber with under the moon. "Do not leave me afraid. Do not fear me, not you."

"I have no idea of what you are saying!" He forced cheer into his voice that he did not feel. "Me, fear our patron? Whatever would make you think so?" The tear that ran down his cheek and the tremble of his hand gave him away.

"The smell of you," was the growled reply. A quick lap of rough tongue to steal his single tear off his cheek and then he was released. Daniel threw open the door and escaped.

He wandered down the halls for a good half hour before he realized that he had no idea where his rooms lay. Alexander had the decency to remember this and sent a servant to find him.

His guest rooms were lovely. A whole three rooms to himself! Daniel spun around the receiving chamber, taking in the elaborate furnishings, the wealth of books that lined the walls. The maid did not conceal her smile very well. "I will tell his lordship that you like your rooms," she said in heavily accented English, a twinkle in her eye.

Daniel stuttered out a request not to tell her lordship anything, but she was already through the door in a swirl of skirts. Daniel sighed. His bedroom was even more extravagant than the sitting room. The plump pillows on the bed looked ever so inviting, as did his clothing he could see hanging in the open armoire. In the end though he drifted back to the sitting room's many bookshelves.

Alexander found him two hours later, long legs draped over the arm of a padded chair and a heavy tome spread out on his lap.

Daniel looked up at him with wide eyes. The baron was also surprised, but it faded into fond amusement. "I gathered you were happy with the arrangements."

"I am. A pity they were not ready last night." He turned back to his book, hoping the baron would leave him soon.

"It was inexcusable." Alexander walked further into the room and Daniel's stomach roiled. "You left my company this morning under false pretense."

"Did I?" Daniel remembered the baron over him, almost pressing him against the door. Remembered how for one mad moment that he had almost wanted it. He flipped a page though he could no longer focus on the words.

"You said you wished to get dressed, but here I find you still as you left me." Fingers skimmed over a bare thigh.

Daniel yelped and sat up. "Did you wish to speak with me on some matter? If not I would like to finish this-"

"I came to seek your company. It is rare to have visitors at Brennenburg. It is a lovely day and I thought we could have a turn around the grounds, a picnic outside for lunch."

"I…" It was on Daniel's lips to refuse, but Herbert's worried eyes flashed through his mind. He had come here for a purpose: to secure their money for the next season's excavations. If he antagonized their patron too much it surely would damage Alexander's good will towards them. "I will need to dress." He rose and took a step toward his room. Alexander did likewise. Daniel paused. "St-stay here if you please. I will be as fast as I can."

With a great show of reluctance, Alexander sat in the chair that Daniel had left. He relaxed into it immediately and Daniel wondered if the baron was luxuriating in the warmth that Daniel had left behind. What an unsettling thought.

* * *

The castle did not look so foreboding in the daylight hours and Daniel found that he actually enjoyed taking a tour of the grounds. The gardens were lovely and so were the surrounding forests from what little Daniel saw of them. Daniel would have enjoyed it more if the baron had not been so…attentive.

Alexander loomed over Daniel the entire walk, always walking close enough that Daniel could feel the heat that seemed to radiate off the man. No matter how Daniel fidgeted or changed his pace, Alexander could not be shaken.

"Let us go into the woods for a bit," Alexander said at length, long fingers encircling Daniel's upper arm.

Daniel frowned at the path the baron was pointing at, the thought that no one would hear his cries for help in the woods flitting through his mind. "Surely the gardens would be more pleasant," he ventured. "Are there not dangerous beasts that hunt in the forests of Prussia?"

Alexander laughed long and hard. When he finally had control of himself again, he wiped a tear from his eye and threw an arm around Daniel's shoulders. "There is no cause for worry if you stick to the paths and walk them during the day. Besides, no creature will dare come near you." He leaned in close and rumbled into Daniel's ear, "For you will be with the most fearsome beast that these lands have to offer."

Daniel would have bolted if the baron had not had such a tight hold on him.

They procured a basket from the kitchens which Alexander insisted on carrying. Daniel was only too happy to have the older man burdened with the heavy basket. The bulk of it ensured that he had to keep at least a pace from Daniel at all times.

They walked in silence for a while, Daniel enjoying the day and trying to ignore the fact that Alexander was enjoying the sight of _him_. Finally when he could not bear the weight of that amber gaze any longer he placed a hand on the baron's shoulder-the muscle that moved under his fingers!-and pointed out a nice clearing where they might have their meal.

The baron had frozen instantly at Daniel's touch, his eyes growing even more intense. Daniel let his hand drop hastily away and stumbled through the underbrush, not looking to see if Alexander followed. The baron's trek through the brush was soundless and when Daniel finally did turn a small gasp escaped him for he did not expect Alexander to be right behind him. He stumbled back a few paces and tried to regain his composure as Alexander fought not to laugh.

"It is very peaceful here," Daniel remarked, sitting down by a fallen tree so he could lean against it. He looked across the small clearing and his fingers twitched to practice his sketching.

"And the rest of my lands, my estate, how do you find them?" Alexander also sat down with his back against the tree, close enough that his sleeve brushed against Daniel's. Daniel flushed but did not move away; he could not offend the baron when they were in dire need of his funding.

"They are…suitable."

"Suitable." Alexander raised an eyebrow. "For what, pray tell?"

"They match their lord," Daniel snapped, then he remembered himself. "There are pockets of unexpected beauty though. Your gardens are marvelous."

"I am afraid I have made you prejudiced against Brennenburg. Allow me to give you a proper tour of the castle at some time. It also hides beauty within it." He began to pull their lunch from the basket and Daniel found himself famished.

The baron only picked at his food, forgoing his meal to watch Daniel eat with an unsettling focus. The same as last night, Daniel remembered with a small shudder. Daniel chose to ignore his patron and tucked into his meal with proper English enthusiasm. At length Alexander chuckled and placed a strand of Daniel's hair behind his ear. His fingers then trailed down Daniel's cheek. Daniel jerked away. "You have such an impressive appetite for one so…slender."

"Thin, you mean." Daniel shrugged. "I am not usually so gluttonous. I often forget to eat when I am engrossed with my studies, so I try to make up for it when I have the leisure."

Alexander's eyes gleamed. "You want proper care, someone to look after you-"

Daniel snorted. "You sound like Herbert. He is always nagging me to take a wife." His voice trailed off as he remembered Herbert seeing him off to Prussia, the worried father sending his daughter off to wed above her station... Daniel hastily took another bite of chicken.

"The castle boasts an excellent library. Several in fact."

Daniel paused in his eating. "Truly?"

"Perhaps I can show you when we get back…If you are interested."

Daniel had to bite back his eager affirmative. Instead, he gave a small nod. Alexander chuckled and leaned back against the tree, his arm stretching out along it, almost draping over Daniel's shoulders. When the food was gone, Daniel found himself dozing off.

He awoke with a jolt to find the baron's arm had fallen around his shoulders and the man nuzzling his neck. "You smell wonderful."

"Th-thank you." Daniel attempted to push Alexander away, but it was like trying to move a mountain. "Sir, this is most improper."

"You Englishmen and your useless sense of decency! Usually when there are no prying eyes you conveniently forget you have it."

"We forget we have it when the attentions are welcome. My lord!" Alexander had nipped at Daniel's collarbone. Daniel dug his fingernails into the baron's broad shoulders but all that elicited was a sound not unlike a purr.

Alexander raised his face to Daniel's. Their noses brushed and the heated expression in the man's eyes made Daniel forget to breathe. There was something half wild in them, half wild and utterly adoring. "And are my attentions so unwelcome?" he said, his already deep voice so low it was almost a growl. Fingers trailed up Daniel's thigh to rest on his hipbone, a thumb rubbing the too pronounced hollow.

Daniel grabbed the baron's wrist to keep him from moving further down but in so doing also kept Alexander practically pressed against him.

"I did not come here for this," he whispered.

Alexander tilted his head. There was a slight smile on his lips and he began to lean forward. "Did you not?" His lips brushed Daniel's.

Daniel's eyes closed and he almost tilted his head as well, almost gave in…when the implications of what Alexander had said hit him. Years of running from his father and the schoolyard bullies gave him the agility to slip under the baron's arms and scramble to his feet.

"I did not come here to…to…sell myself to you! I came to ensure funding for the next excavation year, I came at your request!"

"And why did you think I wanted you, you silly boy? Stimulating conversation?" The baron's voice was dry and though he was smiling, too much of his teeth were showing; it was practically a snarl.

"I…I…" Daniel sputtered, taking a step back.

Alexander's eyes gleamed. "I would advise you to walk back to the castle, Daniel." Daniel hated how the baron lingered over his name, practically sung it out. "If you break into a run I will find it very hard not to give chase."

"And what if you caught me, my lord?"

His smile widened, showing how sharp his teeth were. "Then I would just have to eat you."

It was not quite a whimper that escaped Daniel. When he turned back to Brennenburg, he made sure to keep his pace even though it was a bit faster than his want. Alexander's disquieting laugh was the only thing that chased him.

* * *

X

* * *

This is a prompt for the Amnesia Kink Meme. Can you guess what the prompt was? XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you like to see the library now?" Alexander asked, slamming open Daniel's door without announcement. Daniel startled, dropping the teacup he had been holding. It shattered on the stone floor.

"What, now? Sir, it is almost night!"

"I thought it might give you some occupation. I will be unable to keep you company this night due to...prior obligations." His gold eyes studied Daniel keenly and he frowned at the obvious relief that flooded the young man's face.

"Oh, well then… If it is not too much bother."

The library was even grander than Alexander had eluded. Daniel gasped when he saw that it was not only one room but almost the whole floor of a wing. "How could one even manage to read all this?" he asked with wonder as he trailed his fingers along the spines. Not a speck of dust on them. It was obvious that Alexander cherished his books.

"It would take one several lifetimes, I would hazard." There was a pleased smirk on his face as he watched Daniel wander around like a man caught in a dream. "And there is more. Almost every floor has a study with a bookcase or five stuffed into it. Perfect to hide oneself away in and…indulge."

Daniel chose to believe that Alexander meant to indulge oneself in literary pursuits. "I think I can spend many a happy evening here," he confided.

"I am glad to hear that." Alexander came up behind Daniel and placed his hand over the young man's. "This can be yours, you know," he said, his voice a throaty murmur.

Daniel froze. "I do not understand you."

"Do you not? I shall make a present of this room, this very wing if you so wish it. Any book you find in want of, I shall obtain for you. Anything you should desire, consider it yours for the asking." An arm wrapped around Daniel's waist and pressed him against the baron.

"And what would I have to do to earn it, my lord?" He let his hand fall to the baron's. His heart was beating so fast; he wondered if Alexander could hear it.

"I have told you to call me Alexander." The baron pressed his cheek against Daniel's and he could feel the other man was smiling. "You would have to do nothing, only…stay here. With me."

Daniel turned around in Alexander's arms, realizing it for a mistake when his chest was now pressed against the baron's. "Sir, you do not even know me. To make such a demand to a stranger-"

"It was not a demand but a proposal." Daniel felt himself color. "And," the baron leaned closer as he had done that afternoon. "I know enough of you. I knew the moment I…laid eyes on you that you were meant to be mine."

Instead of being outraged, Daniel was left with an odd, breathless feeling. He felt as if his bones had turned to water and if not for Alexander's arms around him he would have fallen.

"That is…a bold statement. My…Alexander." Alexander smiled as he placed a small kiss on Daniel's lower lip.

"Your Alexander. I like the sound of that." A small nip followed the kiss. Daniel opened his mouth, either to gasp or speak some sort of denial, and then Alexander kissed him properly. Daniel was lost to the sensation. His eyes closed and all he could do was clutch Alexander to him.

They finally parted with an obscene sound and Alexander licked his lips, his smile very reminiscent of a cat that had stolen its fair share of cream. Daniel raised a shaking hand to his own mouth. Alexander lowered his head again, but Daniel turned away at the last moment.

"And what of the funding? I came here with a purpose…Alexander."

Alexander's sigh stirred Daniel's hair. "I will still sponsor all of your mentor's little endeavors. _If_ you give in to my desires."

It was the wrong thing to say. It acted like a douse of cold water and Daniel blinked as if awakening from an enchantment. He attempted to disentangle himself, but the baron's hold was firm. "My lord, we really mustn't."

"I disagree, we really must." He held Daniel's head steady as he kissed him again, not the slow exploration of earlier, but a bruising one filled with passion and violence. As with the first one, it left Daniel trembling and pliant. "See, you feel it too," the baron's voice was almost hypnotic. "This attraction between us, this," his voice lowered to a smouldering murmur, "heat."

The only thing Daniel could think to do was squeak out, "I will not be your whore, sir."

Alexander glowered. "And who said that you would be?"

"Please…I am… I just need to go back to my room to…to think." Daniel pushed against Alexander's chest. He was thrown against the bookcase for his efforts.

"So you can come up with pretty excuses to deny yourself this?"

Daniel opened his mouth to protest when the baron sealed it with his own. His head knocked against the shelf and he whimpered into their kiss. That seemed to excite the baron for there was a hint of teeth to their embrace now. Surprisingly it was Alexander who thrust Daniel from him, hand rising to cover his mouth. "Go to your room and stay there until dawn." His voice was a growl and he hunched in on himself as if in pain.

"My lord?"

"Go!" the baron roared and Daniel complied.

He did not stay in his room long though. He hastily began to cram as many things as he could into one of his travel bags. He could stay in this castle no longer. He would walk to that small town he had passed on his way here and send for his things. They did not need money that desperately to call for Daniel to keep courting this madman. Herbert had a silver tongue when it came to such things and could surely find another, less deviant, patron for the next season.

No one tried to impede his progress when he left the castle and hurried to the forest, lantern in hand. He had scarce need for it; the moon was so full and bright tonight. The thick leaves soon made it necessary though and he turned the key to make the flame higher.

For a mile there was only the sound of his breath and the pounding of his heart. A few meters more and he halted. This was not right. There should be other sounds in this forest at night. Where were the birds, the scurrying of creatures in the underbrush? He peered around himself, now wary. The only reason that smaller creatures fell silent was when…

A dark shape stepped from the woods and onto the path behind him, its jaws hanging open in a parody of a grin. Daniel squeaked, his shaking hand making the lantern cast unsteady shadows and made the beast look larger than it could possibly be.

His bag fell from nerveless fingers. He took a step back and the creature, the wolf, took a step forwards, an unholy gleam in its amber eyes. Daniel threw the lantern at it and bolted into the brush. He realized it was folly as soon as he heard the wolf give a cheerful yip and pursue him. He had just cast away his only weapon and, really, thinking to lose a beast in its own- Two outstretched paws hit his back and he crashed down with the weight of the wolf on his back.

He twisted around to face the creature, vowing not to go without some sort of fight…and looked up into the grinning face of Alexander. He was confused. How had Alexander found him, not to mention how had he defeated the wolf that had been about to make him its dinner? And why did the baron not have on a stitch of-

Alexander kissed him, twisting his fingers in Daniel's hair to keep him still, his weight keeping Daniel pinned to the ground. They finally parted and Daniel gasped for breath, a strand of saliva trailing down his chin.

Alexander did not say a word as he tore open Daniel's shirt and leaned down to give suckling kisses along his neck. Daniel squirmed in earnest when the baron's fingers found the fastening of his trousers and he realized the direction this was going. "Why?" he finally managed to wheeze out. Alexander looked up and met his eyes. The same eyes the wolf had had down to the unholy gleam.

"You left the path," he rasped.

* * *

It had not been love making, it had been a claiming. Fierce and unapologetic it had been and Daniel was surprised he had found any sort of pleasure in it at all. But he had found pleasure. He had clawed at the ground and the dead leaves as Alexander took him like the beast the baron was, biting the back of Daniel's neck to hold him still, never quite breaking the skin. There would be bruises come the morning though. Bruises on his neck, his hips, his thighs… Alexander's little announcements to the world that he had claimed a mate.

"Do not look at me so. I have already said I was sorry." Alexander did not look up from the letter he was writing at the desk in his room. Probably a letter to Herbert saying he had found his apprentice quite adequate and would be keeping him for a while. Daniel's premonitions of being a bride up for sale had not been unfounded. He dragged a hand that still trembled through his disheveled hair and leaned back into the pile of pillows behind him.

The savagery in the woods had mellowed by the time Alexander had carried him back to Brennenburg. There had not been a soul to see the baron, nude for the world to see, or his nearly comatose lover, his clothing so rent he might as well have been wearing nothing. When Alexander laid him down in his bed it had been followed by soft kisses and even softer caresses. That…that had been pleasurable as well. Daniel had been in such shock he had let himself get carried away with the baron's more tender gestures, clutching Alexander's shoulders and moaning out his desires, each and every one of them being granted post haste.

He drew the sheet up to his chest and tried very hard not to break down into tears. "And do not give into self pity. We did nothing to be ashamed of."

"You're a monster!" Daniel spat out, drawing his legs up to his chest to make himself as small as possible. Alexander looked up at that, his expression carefully neutral.

"Why would you say that?"

"You're a villain, a…a rapist!"

Alexander laughed and looked a bit relieved. "Oh, you are upset over _that_. I did warn you not to stray from the forest paths, did I not?" He rose to his feet and walked towards the bed. When Daniel did not reply, he continued. "And I told you the consequences of running from me." He sat down on the bed and pried one of Daniel's hands from where it was clutching his knee. He kissed the pulse point of Daniel's wrist and held it up to his cheek, eyes half closing in seeming bliss. "I am happy you ran though, happy you gave me the excuse to declare my intentions earlier than planned."

"Your intentions!" Daniel was dismayed by Alexander's arrogance. "As if I would ever have you after that!"

Alexander pretended not to hear him, possibly did not hear him as he was a man in another world, kissing each of Daniel's knuckles, sucking on the tip of one finger. Daniel shuddered, revolted, and tried to pull his hand back.

"Do you know how old I am?" Daniel shook his head. The baron was no longer making love to his hand, but he kept a tight hold on it. "Do you know what I am?"

Daniel hesitated and then nodded. It was too ridiculous to say out loud, so he settled for, "I think so."

"We are an extremely long lived species. I have been alive almost two centuries and will be so for many more." He waited to see if Daniel would have some response to this. Daniel had seen the man turn from wolf to man, he could proclaim himself from the moon at this point and he would accept it as truth.

"What does that have to do with me?"

Alexander sighed. "Do you have any idea how lonely it is, watching the years pass and doing so alone? No companion to while away one's days with, to share in your-"

"Sir, do get on with it."

Alexander grinned and Daniel drew back at the sight of his teeth. "I am explaining where you come into the equation."

"You are a baron and not an unattractive one. I am sure you do not suffer from lack of…willing companions." He stressed willing.

"But my kind is not prone to dalliances, Daniel. When we take a mate we take one for life and I have never met one worthy of me. Not until I met you."

This was where Daniel was supposed to swoon, he hazarded. Well, unfortunately for the baron he had never been one for romantic twaddle. "You do not know me, sir, as I have stated before. We met at a social function, a money raising event, and you did not even exchange two words with me."

"I did not have to." Alexander's broad palm cupped Daniel's cheek. "I knew you were meant for me."

"You liked the look of me and assumed I would be a pliant bedmate. Well, you have had your fun and I mean to go back to England."

"I had hoped for a different response."

"If you expected something more in your favor, you certainly did go about it the wrong way."

Alexander's smile turned tight. "And do you really comprehend what you will be giving up? I would make you one of my own. The power and agility it brings, not to mention the longevity. Lifetimes, Daniel, to read and study and do whatever takes your fancy. And a mate who will never leave you for another, who will be loyal until his dying breath and adore you for all of his days."

Daniel shuddered. It sounded very much like a version of his own personal hell. To be shut away for lifetimes in this grim castle, as a monstrous concubine to a psychotic lord… To give up his adventures with Herbert, his pursuit of archeology… He shook his head so violently his hair flew about him. "I am sorry, but I must decline. You are asking me to give up everything I have ever known and…I have only just met you. It is too much."

"You poor, sweet dear," Alexander purred, his lips brushing against Daniel's inner arm. "I was not giving you a choice." Sharp teeth sank into his tender flesh and all Daniel could do was watch with horror.

* * *

X

* * *

Hope everyone is still enjoying this! Thanks for the comments, favorites and alerts!


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel felt as if his very bones were on fire. He tossed and turned in Alexander's big bed, the sweat drenched sheets becoming tangled with his long naked limbs. Alexander hardly left his side, pressing him down with his own weight when Daniel became too restless, murmuring comfort in his ears. Daniel could scarce make sense of his words, such was his delirium. And the hunger…God, the constant hunger!

Alexander was constantly bringing in trays overburdened with food, but they never kept him satisfied. Daniel had enough of his senses left to be ashamed at his lack of manners as he tore into the food, foregoing utensils most times because he needed to be full and _now_. His appetite was such a dreadful beast, gnawing at his belly, his bones, making him hurt, making him half mad trying to appease it. If the baron found his decorum appalling he did not show it. His gold eyes followed Daniel's long fingers as they plucked a chicken leg and then he became arrested by the flash of Daniel's white teeth as he sank them into the flesh and pulled it off. Alexander smiled and moved closer, his hands seeking Daniel's thigh to stroke and pet and remind. Alexander was always trying to remind Daniel of something. Daniel jerked away with a growl, turned his back on the baron and tried to concentrate only on the blessed food, ignoring Alexander's breath on his spine as the man nipped down it.

Daniel had trouble sleeping, his dreams were foul things filled with blood and chases, of fur and teeth sinking into his ruff, all the better to… When he opened his eyes with a gasp, Alexander was by his side, naked as he was. A strong, possessive hand caressed down his chest, fingers splaying into a fan when they reached his stomach. "You are almost mine."

Daniel shook his head, his hair plastered to his face. "Never." Daniel always remembered at night, when he awakened from those strange dreams that made his heart beat faster and his blood sing, remembered what had been done to him and why. He carefully did not look at the wound on his forearm, the one Alexander refused to bandage. The baron's teeth had made a perfect imprint against Daniel's pale flesh. "What have you done to me?" Daniel sobbed as night waned into dawn. "You have damned me."

"I have done no such thing." Alexander pulled Daniel's hands from his face, gold eyes widening. "You're beautiful." He always said it as if discovering it for the first time. "And you will become more beautiful in a short, short while and then," Alexander tucked Daniel under his chin, "then I will have all of you to myself."

"I will never be yours. I will run away, I will throw myself off a cliff and dash my body-"

"Hush, " Alexander started to rock him. "Once you have had your first change, you will understand. You'll thank me." Daniel could hear the smile in his voice. He had to fight down the urge to sink his teeth into Alexander's chest.

* * *

He awoke surrounded by feathers. He looked around himself, perplexed for he was not in his rooms. He was in something like a shed made of stone. He could feel straw beneath his heels and an outdoor breeze against his bare flesh. Glancing down he saw that he was naked and streaked with blood. The air was thick with the coppery smell, in fact he could taste the foul liquid in his very mouth. Such a lovely taste. He licked his lips to get more of it, brought his arm up to lap up more from his wrist. That was when he noticed the weight in his hand. He was holding something: a dead chicken.

He stared at the mangled little corpse for a moment, then rolled the taste of its spent life around in his mouth again. The thing was already dead… And he was so so very hungry.

"See, Baron, just as I said." A woman's voice came from outside.

A shadow was thrown over Daniel, Alexander looking in. "Oh dear." His rich voice seemed more amused than alarmed.

"Sir, you said I wouldn't have to worry for my livestock."

"I do apologize. I will buy you more birds."

"And?"

"And I will endeavor to keep better tabs on him in the future."

"Thank you, my lord." Daniel heard her leave. He ripped out another mouthful of flesh and gobbled it down.

"Daniel," Alexander said as he eased into to the small hut. "It is good to see you out and about."

Daniel spat out a feather. "Your help is awfully familiar with you, Baron."

"Her family has been in service to me for generations. It is hard to hold someone in awe when they dangled you from their knee when you were a brat."

That made Daniel uncomfortable. He didn't like to think of the baron as someone who could be seen as likable. He tore into the bird viciously.

Alexander chuckled and tucked a blood encrusted strand of brown hair behind Daniel's ear. "You ate the entire coop! Tell me your hunger is appeased at least a little now?"

Daniel cocked his head to the side and considered it. "No," he said and returned to his meal. Alexander full out laughed at that.

"I have the kitchen making up something for you that is a bit more…appropriate for the hour. Tonight I can go out and get you something fresh. If you'd like."

Daniel would like very much. Nothing had come close to sating him then this fresh meat. He finally gave up on there being any sustenance left on the carcass and let it drop to the floor. He blinked, suddenly feeling more himself than he had in days; the pain in his body had subsided for a moment.

Raising his hand he studied the blood dribbling down his arm. "I really am a monster. What you must think of me."

Alexander reached out and ran his finger along Daniel's chin. It came away thick with gore. "You know very well what I think of you." The finger went into his mouth. He gave it a slow, seductive suck as he slowly pulled it out again, eyes never leaving Daniel's. Daniel gaped at him. "Delectable." Daniel didn't know if he was still talking of Daniel or was now talking of the blood that stained his lips.

Alexander grabbed Daniel's hand and brought his thin wrist up to his lips. His tongue traced the veins up to the mark he had claimed Daniel with. Here he placed a lingering kiss. The kisses continued until he arrived at Daniel's shoulder. He gave it a bite and Daniel gasped, finally thinking to squirm. Alexander smiled and leaned in, lips almost against Daniel's own.

Daniel quickly reached up to hold his face still. He felt…odd. The combination of the fresh meat and the lack of pain made him feel dizzy. And those dreams. Those dreams were haunting him in his waking hours now as well. "You promise you will hunt for me tonight?"

Alexander's lips parted and he made a small sound, almost a moan. "Of course I will." His voice was little more than a rumble. Daniel darted forward and licked a fleck of crimson from the corner of Alexander's mouth. And there was that feeling again, that electricity that danced along his nerves. He shuddered, a delighted laugh slipping from him. "Daniel." He was being pushed back and he let himself fall, Alexander's broad palm cradling his skull so it would not strike the stones.

The baron's stomach was pressed to his and fingers were laced together to keep him still. Daniel lapped at the blood on Alexander's chin as the baron struggled to pull down his trousers with one hand. Alexander gave a sneaky tilt of his head and Daniel found the warmth of the baron's mouth. The coppery tang was even better when tasted off the baron's own tongue. Daniel moaned and bucked upwards, trying to bring them closer together.

Alexander was nothing but obliging. Daniel had forgotten what the baron had been attempting to do until the old man gave a thrust and there was a wonderful heat, a lovely friction against Daniel's erection-and when had that happened? Daniel mewled; Alexander understood it for the invitation it was. There seemed to be something that proved a much better distraction from his changing body than food.

* * *

Alexander was true to his word. After night had fallen, he came into their bed chamber with a doe slung across his broad shoulders. He threw it down in front of the fireplace and watched with fondness as Daniel put down his book and sank to his knees beside it. "I should be disgusted by this," Daniel murmured, stroking its stilled flank.

"So you will refuse it?"

Daniel shook his head and refused to meet Alexander's eyes. "I am hungry." He rose up on his hands and knees and lowered his face to nuzzle at the beast's soft belly.

"I love you." Alexander said it as if it was ripped from his very soul. Daniel did not notice for he was taking his first bite. Presently, after his nightshirt looked as if he had rolled around in a charnel pit, he thought to offer Alexander some. It had been Alexander's kill after all. Alexander only took a few bites and then became distracted by the sensation of pressing his hand against Daniel's throat to feel as the young man swallowed. He then stroked down Daniel's ribs and raised the hem of his nightshirt to brush against Daniel's rump. Alexander's fingers ghosted over the cleft of his ass and then pressed in the slightest degree. Daniel's head rose from his dinner. He gave Alexander a long, speculative glare.

Five minutes later found them on the rug before the fire, the carcass having been kicked aside and forgotten. Daniel's fingernails rent bloody furrows down Alexander's back. Not that the baron minded, in fact it seemed to spur him on, rutting more roughly, taking Daniel so hard his head jerked back with each thrust. When Daniel came it was with a howl. Alexander's was much more dignified, he only buried his face into Daniel's neck, clamped on to his flesh with his teeth and let a small growl escape him.

Alexander pushed himself off of Daniel. Daniel immediately missed the weight against him, his heat between his thighs, and whimpered. Alexander made a soothing noise and lay down beside Daniel. He rolled him over to face the fire and then pressed against his back. Teeth grazed Daniel's neck and Daniel relaxed, pushing back against him.

"Will it always be this way?" Daniel asked on the verge of sleep.

"Hm?" Hot breath ruffled his hair.

"The pain, the hunger." The unholy lust for the man who had damned him.

"The pain will stop once you turn for the first time, which will be this full moon." Alexander's hand rested on Daniel's hip. "The hunger will become something bearable and…" He let his fingers fall to hold Daniel. He gave a stroke and Daniel winced, still too sensitive. "I rather expect that to last. We are to be mates after all."

Daniel was not comforted.

* * *

X

* * *

This is my peace offering because Strange Geometry will be late. I am having serious issues with the chapter because it needs to be perfect! I hope you all liked this chapter. It was a bit...kinky. Alexander definitely has some kind of watching-Daniel-eat fetish going on. Thank you for all your comments on it and let me know what you thought about it!


	4. Chapter 4

The more pregnant the moon became, the more inconsolable Daniel became. No matter how ardent Alexander was with his affections, they soon were not enough of a distraction from his pain. He rebuffed the baron's advances and the mere scent of food made him nauseous. Alexander's face was no longer the fond, beaming one Daniel was used to, but something drawn and guarded. Daniel wondered if this change within himself were going wrong. Surely, nothing should hurt this badly. Perhaps there really was a chance that he could die from this. It was no longer a comforting thought.

Alexander twitched back the curtain and frowned up at the moon. He was as anxious for it to reach fullness as Daniel was. "I hate seeing you in pain," he muttered. Daniel opened his mouth to reply, but the small trickle of moonlight from the open curtain made his bones twist within him. He had no more energy to cry out; he could only clench his fingers in his sweat drenched sheets and sob silently until the pain passed. Alexander walked briskly to his side, trying to school his face into something comforting. He combed his long fingers through Daniel's hair and murmured soothing nonsense.

The attack passed and Daniel pressed against the cool palm on his forehead. "Is this normal, for it to hurt this much?"

"I do not know. I have never bitten anyone before. I have heard the process isn't…pleasant."

"What of yourself? How was it for you?"

"Oh Daniel, I was never bitten. I was born this way. My first change was hard on me though. It is a kind of a birth after all and we all come into the world screaming."

Daniel wondered if it were meant to be a joke. He snapped at Alexander's hand in annoyance. The baron jerked his hand back just in time, his surprised expression turning into one of merriment. "You little scamp," he laughed. "I think it a good sign that your more primal instincts are coming out to play."

"Leave me alone. You do not help anymore, just let me lie here in my agony."

"Liar," Alexander sang into his ear. It was true, the baron's presence did help. Just the smell of the man seemed to ease some of the anxiety he was plagued with.

Daniel grumbled a curse and moved to the center of the bed, a clear invitation for Alexander to climb behind him. The baron did not hesitate to wrap his arms around his lover and rest his cheek against Daniel's hair. Daniel did not understand how Alexander still wanted to touch him. He reeked of sweat and despair, but that never stopped the baron from nuzzling his hair or kissing every inch of exposed skin.

"Why me?" A dart of agony pierced through him and Daniel gasped. "What did I ever do to you to make you want to inflict this upon me?"

"Hush, darling. I have told you that it is not meant to be a curse."

Daniel laughed and then bit his lip as something within him snapped into a place it had not formally been in. "It hurts so much. If you loved me as much as you say, you would have not-" Another pain wracked him and he twisted his fingers in the sheets.

"And you would ask me to have passed you by and spend an eternity without you? You would have wished that hell upon me?"

"Yes," Daniel hissed, writhing.

Alexander kissed the nape of his neck, and then skimmed his teeth over the skin. Daniel cursed the new instinct that forced him to push back into Alexander's warmth. "You did not know me. We met at one party," Daniel gasped. "Tell me, what did I do?" Tears stung his eyes and he closed them, hid his face against his arm.

The baron wrapped his hand around Daniel's and forced it back so he could kiss his knuckles. "The smell of you, Daniel. It was the scent of you that attracted me, that told me you were meant for me."

Another bubbling laugh escaped Daniel. "How I smelled?" His disbelief distracted from the agony for the moment.

"We are beasts, Daniel. How else?"

"I thought it might have been my comely good looks, my wit…"

"Those also played a part." Alexander kissed the shell of his ear. "I found you charming through your social ineptness. I thought it would make my Brennenburg more appealing to you."

"I may not like people muchly, but I never wished to live in exile from them, nor spend my life wishing to eat them!"

"Do not be absurd."

A cramp tightened around his belly and Daniel curled into himself. "Make it stop. Take this from me, let me go home. I have an ailing sister I need to see once more. And Alegeria, I want to go back to Algeria. I had such plans-"

"You will soon forget them. I promised you that you would be happy."

Daniel groaned and turned to press his face against Alexander's chest. "Kill me," he whispered, but Alexander only tutted and caressed his back.

* * *

The full moon had arrived at last. Daniel could feel it calling to his blood. It felt as if his whole being were yearning for its light. No, no, no. He shook his head in denial. He did not want this. If he changed, if he welcomed that siren call into his soul…he would be lost forever.

"Here at last," Alexander smiled at him as he divested himself of his garments.

"No. I do not want this, please stop this madness." Daniel struggled against Alexander as he took him into his arms. He scratched and beat at Alexander, but the man was too strong and his illness had made him too weak. "It will be all right. Everything will be fine now." He adjusted Daniel so he could kiss his fevered brow. "And you'll love me at last." Daniel wanted to laugh, but was too exhausted to give more than a wheezy gasp. The rooms and halls passed by in a delirious dream. Perhaps this was all a dream. His arrival in Brennenburg, Alexander's secret, his own descent into madness... He was in actuality in Algeria, battling a fever in a tent, waiting for morning to see him healed or dead.

Then the final door opened, the moon bathed him in its holy light and such thoughts were banished from his mind.

* * *

When Daniel opened his eyes there was a canopy of leaves above him. Sunlight trickled through the branches, casting a dappled light upon the ground. Daniel lifted an arm up in front of his eyes; he was human now it seemed. He pressed his palm over his eyes, shielding them from the sun. Even the mild light of dawn was too much for him.

Last night…Last night had been glorious. There had been some pain, but it was dimly remembered. All he could recall now was the way the forest had smelt, the song of the moon… His tongue caressed his teeth. The thrill of the hunt was still fresh in his mind as well. He could not stop the small chuckle that escaped him. He stretched his limbs out on the forest floor and regretted the loss of his thick fur coat for the morning was slightly chill.

"And how are you feeling, my love?" A calloused hand smoothed over his stomach and Daniel rose up into the caress.

"Better." He thought a moment. "Hungry."

Alexander laughed, head thrown back, long teeth gleaming in the sunlight. "That's my boy. Come on then. I have our breakfast ready." With an arm under Daniel's shoulders, he helped him rise to his knees. Daniel spied a campfire a few feet away. The wind changed and he could smell the rabbit that was cooking over it. His mouth began to water.

"You've cooked it."

"You sound almost disappointed," Alexander teased.

Daniel shrugged out of his hold and crawled to the fire. Hardly minding the scalding of his fingers, he tore off a tasty morsel and popped it into his mouth. His eyes half closed as the flavor flooded his mouth. Food had never tasted so good before! He reached for another.

"Are you still angry at me?" Alexander asked, resting his forehead against Daniel's back. His breath tickled the tender place between his shoulder blades.

Daniel tilted his head to the side, considering. "Yes. I do not like to be forced into anything. If you had but…" He popped a bigger chunk of rabbit into his mouth and chewed.

"If I had but what?" Alexander murmured, dragging his teeth over the nape of Daniel's neck.

He fought to keep the flush from his face. "If you had but courted me..."

Alexander pulled away and turned Daniel to face him. His eyes were so earnest, Daniel could almost not meet them. "And if I had taken longer in the seducing of you, would you have eventually fallen for me?" There was a twist to his lips that was almost bitter.

Daniel's gaze trailed down Alexander's form, still naked as the day he was born. Those lean muscles, his deep, melodic voice and that sharp golden gaze that hid such a keen wit and biting intelligence… Daniel would have fallen and quickly. If only Alexander had waited another month, had shown off his books and his intellect a bit more, had actually made an attempt to woo instead of just taking… Daniel could not hide his blush and Alexander drew in a sharp breath.

He leaned forward slowly and brushed his lips against Daniel's cheek. Daniel turned his head and turned it into a proper kiss. He fell backwards, taking Alexander with him, dragging the man down over him.

"I will spend a lifetime making it up to you, I swear it." Alexander whispered against Daniel's temple.

Daniel made a small sound of acceptance and nipped Alexander under the chin. They had a marriage to consummate; serious talk could wait until they were lying exhausted in each others' arms.

* * *

Daniel examined his face in the mirror. For such a life changing event, one could not even tell. He still looked the same boring Daniel he had been before he had come to the baron's castle. He smiled. Ah, there was the tell, those long, sharp canines. His tongue ran along them. Surely there should have been more strangeness to him though. Alexander had those lovely gold eyes… Perhaps it was because he had been born with that inner wolf and Daniel had had to be turned.

"Are you brooding?" Alexander asked, wrapping his arms around him.

Daniel leaned into him, eyes half closing at how intoxicating the sensation of being pressed against his mate was. He hoped that it never became commonplace to him. Alexander had been right; a lifetime without ever knowing this would indeed have been a hell. "Far from brooding, my love."

Alexander purred at the endearment and bit at his shoulder.

"Have you written Herbert?" Daniel turned around in Alexander's arms so he could look up into his face.

"Yes, just this morning."

Daniel nipped underneath his chin and smiled at the shudder it produced. "Thank you. What on Earth did you finally tell him?"

"That you had fallen in love…with the lands of Prussia and have accepted a placement as part of my staff."

Daniel snorted. Herbert would be able to read through that and guess where Daniel would really be placed most of the time. It was curious that he felt only amusement at what would surely have embarrassed him a few months ago. "And?" Daniel prompted, tugging on the lapels of Alexander's coat.

"And of course I promised to keep funding his little excavations." He held up a finger to stall Daniel's question. "With the condition that full reports of their findings will be sent to me for you to look through."

"Again, my thanks."

"You could have written him yourself. It might have been better if you had. He is going to think that I have locked you up against your will." The grin on his face vanished at Daniel's look. "Are you still upset with me?"

"Sometimes I am. Maybe it will never pass." He glanced down at the scar that would forever mar his arm. He wore it even in his wolf form, his fur discolored over the area it claimed.

"It will. I will make it. Just tell me how to ease this for you. I would try to bring down the very moon if you asked it of me." Alexander's desperation made Daniel smile. He hid his face against the baron's chest to hide it.

"I do not know if you could do anything to ease this forced imprisonment." He deftly escaped Alexander's embrace and walked slowly around the room. He could feel Alexander's eyes on him, could hear the man's agony in his quickened breath and beating heart. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing in joy. It was a fantastic feeling to know that his mate hung on his every word, would do anything to please him. It was so heady, this power over another being.

He supposed he would stop teasing Alexander after a month or two. In truth he had left nothing in England, nothing in his old life that he would sorely miss, nothing but… His head cocked to the side and his eyes widened. Why had it never occurred to him before? He turned to Alexander with a beatific smile. "Anything you said?"

"Yes! Have you thought of something?" Alexander asked, eager. Daniel held his arms out to him and Alexander almost ran to embrace him.

"If you do this for me, I promise I shall never resent what you have done to me. I shall forgive your every sin." He raised his face to accept Alexander's rain of kisses.

"Anything. Tell me."

Daniel smiled and rose on his toes to whisper his wish into Alexander's ear.

* * *

Hazel coughed and coughed and coughed. It was growing harder to stop coughing these days. She felt she was in a constant state of shaking herself apart. When it finally passed, she lowered her hands, grimacing at the blood that stained them. She wiped them off on her sheets, which were already befouled. A few more streaks of filth would not be noticed.

She hated it here. She hated that her father had sent her here to...to... She wondered if Danny knew where she was, if he knew how horrible this place her father had chosen for her was. The sisters told her to not resent her father that he had done the best he could by her with what little income he had. They told her that she should be praying and making her heart pure for when she…For when she… Another cough wracked her small frame.

She missed Danny. If only he was here she wouldn't be so afraid of the dark…of…dying.

There was a soft sound at the window. She didn't look up, assuming it was the wind. The sudden rapping upon the windowpane made her raise her eyes though. She was on the second floor! How on Earth could someone be knocking on her window? The blurred outline of a man could be seen through the cheap, warped glass. Knowing that she should not open the window, that she should go fetch one of the sisters immediately, she still walked forward to open it. Like her Danny, she was a slave to her curiosity.

The window opened and the man vaulted inside with a grace that almost took her breath away. "Danny?" she asked, amazed. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is, pet."

Hazel threw herself into his arms. Had they always been so strong? She felt as if he would squeeze what little life she had left in her out!

"Danny, what are you doing here? The sisters will be furious if they find out!"

Daniel smiled and tilted his head to the side as if listening for something. "I think we are safe enough. I can hear them snoring in their beds from here!"

Hazel took a step back, almost shy. There was something strange about her brother, something unnerving in the way he now moved. Were his eyes a different color? They still were that lovely shade of green, but the hue seemed more vibrant now, more piercing than a gaze ought to be.

"Perhaps you should go and come back in the day. I do not wish to make them angry at me."

"Hazel, do not be so cold with your brother! You have my word that I would do nothing to harm you. Now come give me a kiss."

She never could refuse him anything. Almost bracing herself, she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Before she could retreat, his hand closed around her frail wrist. He did not hurt her, but the quickness of the motion made her gasp.

"I would never harm you," Daniel repeated, his face of a sudden solemn.

"Why are you here, Danny? Father said you went to Prussia for work."

"I have gone to Prussia to live, darling. My life is there now. In fact, that is why I have come to see you. Would you like to come with me?"

"To…To live?" She had almost said 'to die' but had caught herself. "Yes, of course!" Even if she had mere weeks left, she would rather spend them with her brother than in this drafty hell.

"I am so happy to hear you say that. You will love it there. Alexander, the baron, is a kind man at heart, I am sure you will come to regard him with the same esteem in which you regard me."

She did not think she could ever love anyone as much as she loved her brother. "Baron? Is he the man you work for now?"

The smile Daniel gave was strange; it sent shivers down her spine though she did not know why. "I do not work for him, darling. I am his companion. We are to live in a castle from now on, is that not exciting? It is something from out of your fairy stories and it is surrounded by a vast forest. You will love to explore it and we can hold picnics beneath its trees everyday if you so desire."

Her smile dimmed. The journey would take what little strength she had and she knew that by the time they reached this castle in Prussia she would be lucky to leave her rooms. Had Danny forgotten how poorly she had grown? Or was he lying to himself as he was want to do, hoping that a change in venue would make the consumption magically disappear? "It sounds lovely, Danny," was all she could force herself to say.

"Now, pet, we needs must do one little tiny thing before we can away. Give me your arm."

Again, that sense of dread assaulted her. But this was her brother, the person she loved most in the world. How could she refuse him anything? She held out her hand, flinching when Daniel grabbed her wrist and held her tight.

He leaned over until she could feel his breath tickling the fine hairs on her arm. "I will not lie, Hazel. This will hurt. But I promise you, it is worth it in the end!" He smiled and she realized why his smile had disturbed her so. What sharp teeth her brother now had.

* * *

X

* * *

So werewolf!Daniel is a bit of a brat. I am sure Alexander deserves it and will love every moment of spoiling Daniel rotten. And Hazel has two daddies now...? I have the feeling that after the fifth time she walks in on them she is going to move out and sleep in the woods. Thank you for your comments and favorites! I really enjoyed writing this story, big ball of romantic, bodice-ripping fluff that it was. I actually kind of want to continue the adventures of this little werewolf family...maybe someday.


End file.
